


Warranty Void if Modified

by Kameo (Brainygiirl)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Growling, John has a small penis, Little penis, M/M, Nonaconda, Sherlock doesn't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainygiirl/pseuds/Kameo
Summary: If it ain't broke...Blame Twitter. Also, growling.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 30
Kudos: 50
Collections: SmallDickFics





	Warranty Void if Modified

It took a paperclip, and when the case opened, Sherlock wanted to laugh. Cry? Rage. 

“JOHN HAMISH WATSON.” He stormed into the kitchen.

“What’s this eruption—” John’s mouth froze open, then shut. 

“Penis enhancement?” Sherlock removed items, punctuating his words by slamming the bottles and tubes and pamphlets and gadgets and hardware—

“HARDWARE!”

—on the table. 

“Where to begin? You disregarding all medical research? You risking injury! The waste—no.” He paused. “That you tried at all. You questioned my judgment. Doubted my sentiments.”

Sherlock growled. “You pledged yourself to me, as is! Modifications of any nature without prior consent are a violation of the marital contract and the integrity of the universe.” He swept everything back into the box. 

“But it’s so…small.” John drooped like a thirsty snapdragon and Sherlock’s sorrow welled up in response. 

“No, love, it’s perfect. Every molecule of your penis is bonded to every other in glorious intricacy, in a unique pattern in the exact quantities and combinations required to assemble the body of the only John Watson in existence. And that John Watson’s body is mine. You promised it to me." He walked around the table and kissed the top of his Watson’s head. "It suits me. I don’t like change.” John melted into his hug. “Besides, bigger has nothing to do with better.”


End file.
